1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric based body armor. More specifically, the invention relates to fabric based body armor capable of defeating multiple threats.
2. Background of the Invention
There has long been the need for body armor designed for resistance to penetration from sharp pointed implements such as ice picks, awls, other man made improvised devices primarily designed for stabbing and single and double edged blades for both stabbing and slashing into the body causing severe injury, disability or even death. Prior penetration resistant armors provide good levels of protection, but allow some penetration through the armor. These armors do not allow penetration by sharp pointed implements far enough into the torso cavity to engage and perforate any major organs such that the penetration would be fatal. The major organs that are most commonly identified as requiring protection are the heart, liver, kidneys, spleen and sometimes the spine. An attack from the posterior requires less penetration from the sharpened implement to damage a major organ. This is especially true in the case of the spine. Additionally, there are other vital elements of the body that, if penetrated, would result in a fatality. These areas are also often covered by body armor. These additional areas include the neck.
Current penetration test protocol and procedural tests generally allow for some level of penetration. These levels of penetration allow up to one inch of the implement to completely penetrate the body armor. This degree of penetration would be catastrophic if the penetration were through a major artery or the spinal column. A penetration, tearing through the arterial walls can cause profuse bleeding that is not easily stopped. A penetration into the spinal column can cause partial or complete paralysis, severe nerve damage and severe bleeding if the arteries within the spinal column are penetrated.
Therefore, there is a need for a penetration resistant body armor that precludes penetration in order to protect those areas that are in the direct path of a penetrating implement thus preventing severe and/or fatal injury to the wearer.